A kiss away from reality
by Dupond et Dupont
Summary: Castiel n'était pas de ceux qui embrassaient. Peut-être était-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait la finalité de l'acte. Dean ne s'en plaignait pas, il était rare que lui-même le fasse. Cela lui semblait incongru, en dehors de leur intimité. [Ficlet, Destiel]


**Situation :** Très flou, ça se passe dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Je ne fais référence à aucun moment particulier de la série.

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.

 **Warning :** Rapports sexuels suggérés. Rien d'explicite ou de cru.

 **Note** : Bon, soyons honnête. Ca fait juste trèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas publié et… je suis en manque ? Du coup, lorsque j'ai retrouvé ce texte, j'ai décidé de le publier. Je l'ai écris il y a un an pour l'anniversaire d'une amie, Ellen-BK, mais je ne l'avais publié car il est tellement court que je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Mais le voilà.

(Et c'est la première fois que je fais un titre en anglais, vraiment, s'il vous plait, ne me demandez pas pourquoi. C'est d'un bateau, j'en ai bien conscience. Dans deux semaines je vais me demander « mais ughh pourquoi ce titre », mais pour l'instant, chut.)

* * *

 **A kiss away from reality**

* * *

Castiel n'était pas de ceux qui embrassaient. Peut-être était-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait la finalité de l'acte. Malgré des millénaires à observer l'espèce humaine, certaines de ses coutumes restaient obscures et absurdes. Il avait beaucoup appris depuis le jour où Jimmy Novak avait accepté de partager son corps, vivant alors à leur échelle. Pourtant, de nombreux gestes, intuitifs pour un enfant, restaient hasardeux pour Cas. Embrasser quelqu'un pour montrer son affection comptait parmi cette liste.

Cela n'empêchait pas l'ange, dans les plus ardents de leurs moments, d'attraper les lèvres de Dean de ses dents, d'enfoncer sa langue dans sa bouche, de respirer son air comme s'il en avait réellement besoin. Des baisers chaotiques, affamés, pleins de salive et de souffles chauds, de gémissements et de grognements.

En dehors de ces moments, Castiel ne prenait jamais l'initiative d'un baiser. Dean ne s'en plaignait pas, il était rare que lui-même le fasse. Cela lui semblait incongru, en dehors de leur intimité. Était-ce son éducation qui le poussait à cette pudeur ou simplement l'ignorance de Castiel dans les relations humaines qui le retenait ? Il l'ignorait et cela n'avait pas d'importance car il n'en ressentait aucun manque. Il prenait simplement le fait comme il l'était.

Pour autant, cela ne signifiait pas que Castiel fuyait le contact, loin de là. L'ange recherchait sa présence, comme un besoin, souvent discret, mais nécessaire. Une main sur l'épaule, calme et apaisante. Une embrassade maladroite de retrouvailles. Son genou contre le sien sous la table

Castiel avait toujours eu des difficultés avec la notion d'espace personnel, mais Dean savait que désormais, des années après, l'ange n'en tenait pas compte intentionnellement. Cas s'imprégnait de cette chaleur humaine. Cette proximité et ces regards appuyés n'étaient plus le fruit de l'ignorance, mais d'un désir conscient. À moins que ce comportement ne soit calquer sur celui de Dean, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher brièvement son compagnon, comme pour s'assurer, après avoir traversé guerres et Apocalypses, Enfer, Paradis et Purgatoire, que l'ange était bien réel, de chair, d'os et de Grâce. Deux doigts fugaces le long de sa joue, une main posée sur le dos, une pression sur le poignet.

Dean ignorait lequel d'entre eux deux avait amorcé le premier geste, la première fois. Celle qui avait fait basculer leur relation dans une dimension insoupçonnée, celle qu'il avait crue irréelle, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Castiel le lendemain, dans son lit, au même endroit, et qu'ils recommencent, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien imaginé.

L'acte tombait désormais entre eux comme une évidence, sans gêne. Pour fêter un combat victorieux, afin d'apaiser un deuil. Un après-midi pour passer le temps, une nuit en rognant sur les heures de sommeil. Un soir éreinté en rentrant d'une chasse, un matin fortuit après une longue séparation. Dans une chambre de motel insalubre, entre deux étagères au bunker. Oubliant Sam, oubliant leur incapacité émotionnelle, l'éducation de l'un, la nature de l'autre. Rien n'avait été simple au début, et peut-être que tout un pan de leur relation aurait pu avorter dans l'œuf, mais désormais les caresses glissaient sur la peau comme si leurs mains n'avaient jamais eu d'autres buts.

Parfois, le désir les submergeait, brûlant et destructeur, et c'était les vêtements encore accrochés à leurs chevilles qu'ils s'empoignaient, se pressant avec des mouvements désordonnés, les dents dans le cou, les mains tordues sur les hanches, les râles rauques exultant au rythme de leur respiration saccadée.

D'autres fois, ils prenaient leur temps, comme si le monde ne menaçait pas de s'effondrer, comme si encore une fois la mort ne planait pas au-dessus de l'un d'entre eux. Comme s'ils avaient le temps, une éternité factice. Alors, avec une douceur insoupçonnée, ils s'allongeaient, ôtant une à une les couches de tissu. Parfois, ils s'observaient du coin de l'œil, comme hésitant, craignant de briser un tabou en s'affrontant si effrontément du regard. D'autres fois, ils ne parvenaient pas détacher leurs yeux l'un de l'autre, vert miroitant et bleu limpide. Les lèvres parcouraient la peau, effleuraient, pressaient, embrassaient, avec une lenteur calculée. Les muscles se relâchaient, les gémissements devenaient lents et alanguis.

Et il y avait ces moments, plus rares encore, où Cas surgissait et sans un mot tendait une main vers lui. Dean n'osait jamais croiser son regard lorsqu'il apparaissait ainsi, calme et immense, emprunt d'un chagrin millénaire. Mais sans se dérober, il se saisissait de cette main offerte. L'ange l'emmenait alors à l'autre bout du monde et, silencieux, ils observaient. Une famille réunie au pied d'un immeuble marocain. Un pêcheur solitaire évidant son poisson sur les quais. Deux sœurs qui se chamaillaient sur le flanc d'une colline, éparpillant les brebis de leurs cris. Un quartier d'ouvriers vietnamiens se réveillant, le ciel palissant au-dessus de leur tête. Les langues, les accents emplissaient leurs oreilles, se mêlant aux scènes fugaces, qui tissaient alors une trame colorée, une mélodie chargée d'éclats de voix, de cris, de pleurs, de rires, de claquements secs et de silences. Du klaxon des villes au bruissement des arbres. Une mélopée incongrue qui apaisait son cœur et son esprit.

Alors, Cas tournait son visage vers lui et Dean captait son regard, indéchiffrable. Combien de temps restaient-ils ainsi, immobiles, laissant le tumulte de la vie s'écouler autour d'eux ? Tout semblait plus grand alors, plus effrayant et pourtant tellement plus rassurant. Plus rien n'avait d'importance dans cette immensité et pourtant, c'était en ces moments qu'il sentait son existence essentielle.

Puis, l'ange le ramenait auprès de son frère. Ils se quittaient sans un mot de plus, superflu, Cas pressant brièvement son bras.

Un simple contact, chargé de significations.

* * *

 _En espérant que vous avez aimer malgré tout ce texte, qui a bien failli rester à jamais dans mon ordinateur, en compagnie des autres groupes de phrases jamais aboutis !_

 _Ah, et avant que je n'oublie (non, en fait j'ai oublié, ceci est un édit), j'ai créé un podcast qui s'appelle Mon placard déborde de fanfiction, où on discute de sujets liés à la fanfiction avec d'autres auteurs et lecteurs ! Jetez-y une oreille (sur youtube en autre) si ça vous tente. Et je dis ça, je ne dis rien, mais il est possible que d'ici quelques semaines il y ait une émission sur le Destiel..._


End file.
